werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Brandon Marshall
Brandon Marshall was the husband of a yet-unnamed woman, the father of Charlotte Marshall-Deveraux, and the maternal grandfather of Elizabeth Chamberlain. He was a member of the Marshall Family, which was one of the two royal bloodlines of the Crescent Wolf Pack, which ruled the Quarter in the 1990s. He was killed along with his wife by Thomas Deveraux when their daughter was still in her cradle. Early History Brandon was born or married into the Royal Marshall bloodline, which has existed since the beginning of werewolf history. He belonged to the Crescent Wolf Pack, which was a clan made of two packs of royal werewolves, and which took control of the Quarter in the early 1990s. He presumably led the clan as a high-ranking member of the Marshall bloodline. The wolves in this clan liked to fight and enjoyed gaining power no matter what was needed to be done for it. Charlotte's father knew Christopher Chamberlain, who said that his family had many enemies. His family was also in conflict with the Norwegian Wolf Pack, Jacob Chamberlain's biological father Hectate's pack, and with the other royal family of his clan. He had also recovered one of the four remains of the Hollow and hid it from Thomas Deveraux who wanted all four. On the day of his death, the two argued, as Charlotte's father didn't want to give Thomas the bone. After a struggle, Thomas slit Charlotte's father's throat, but before he died he dropped a key to his storage locker between the floorboards. Thomas then went on to kill Charlotte's mother, while her daughter screamed from her cradle. Fortunately, Charlotte was rescued by Christopher who gave her to Father Kieran and found her an adoptive family. Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Series Season Three In A Day Without You, Christopher uses a spell that allows Charlotte to see her parents murder in flashes. In one of the flashes, she sees her father drop a key between the floorboards of his house shortly before his death. She recovers the key which leads her to a storage locker her father owned, where she discovers a piece of bone, that is later revealed to be part of the Hollow's skeletal remains, which he died protecting. Personality Brandon was a fighter, like his daughter and grandchildren. He also had many enemies. Physical Appearance Brandon was an attractive man with a slim physique. He had thin eyebrows, trimmed dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He also had a bit of facial hair, though it appeared to only be stubble. As a member of the Labonair family, he had a Crescent birthmark on his shoulder, which was shown in the pictures that were found by Hayley. Powers and Abilities As a member of the Crescent Wolf Pack, Brandon can be assumed to be a powerful werewolf in his own right, as well as possessing all the standard werewolf powers and abilities. Weaknesses Brandon had all the typical weaknesses of a werewolf. Appearances Season Three * A Day Without You (Flashback) * What I Have Left (Photos) Trivia *Brandon had similarities with Jacob's father, Hectate: **They are both grandfathers to Elizabeth. **Their children both became hybrids: Jake is the original hybrid, while Charlotte was transformed after she died with her daughter's blood in her system. See Also }} Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Season Three Category:Marshall Family Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased